The Reasons of a Marauder
by Oblivion772
Summary: This is the historical life of Gan Ning. There will be much piracy, so much that it may have to be changed to M. I will try to find every battle he has been in. This is a part of the 'reasons series', I could use some help, if you want to, PM me. I fixed the first chapter! Please give it a chance people. I worked hard.


The Reasons of a Marauder

Chapter One- Just The Beginning.

A/N i'm saying Gan Ning was born in 173, by my calculations, he would actually be 43 by the time he joined Wu. Anyways, I don't own Dynasty Warriors, and they don't own Gan Ning. Btw, Gan Ning will get kinder later, i'm going by the fact that he was a rather violent child. I'm also trying to keep to history in these Reasons series from now on. I'll be doing a few, The Reasons of a Warrior (Xiahou Dun), The The Reasons of a Marauder (Gan Ning), The Reasons of a Sparrow (Guo Huai), and The Reasons of a Schemer (Jia Xu). Might add some more later. Enjoy! By the way, so sorry for the wacky text in the beginning. I copied and pasted this from my google drive and did something weird to it. SO SORRY! -_-...

"A man is born alone and dies alone; and he experiences the good and bad consequences of his karma alone; and he goes alone to hell or the supreme abode."-Chanakya.

June, 20, 187.

Gan Ning was known throughout Lingjiang, as a youxia, and an urchin. He made things hard for everyone he possibly could. He had a strange habit of ending up with things he didn't own. Much to the anger and annoyance of everyone, mostly his father, who worked in the government. His mother was a loving, doting mother who thought he could never do any wrong...except his stealing problem that started when he was only 12. It wasn't too bad to her. All of the children in the country went through phases where they had to be disruptive. But to his father, it was the harshest shame that Gan Ning could ever put upon his father.

And so many times when he returned from the market or his workplace, and he learned that Ning had taken something from a younger child, or even an adult, Gan Ning would be beaten, but more often verbally abused. It was never something that the 12 year old really cared about, nor did he even really understand the situation. He was a child. He could not be expected to know that his attitude could ruin both his fathers' reputation and connections.

But that never stopped the pride obsessed father from hurting his small child. And by the time he was 14, he had thrown the boy out, saying he could not come back until he learned the meaning of respect. And he fully expected the boy to return within the hour, but he had never bothered to get to know his son; he just saw him as an heir and a way to carry on the family name. So he didn't know how stubborn his son could be. He didn't know that he wouldn't see his child again for nearly half a year. Neither did Ning know that he would never see his mother again. She would die within 3 months. She always was a little ill, but without her child she soon fell to depression, and the companionship his parent were sharing was failing.

But Gan Ning on the other hand had lived the carefree life he had always wanted to. He lived as a pirate when a crew had passed through his town. He had met them on the streets near his beloved docks, the docks he spent so much time on, swimming and lounging around with the small theiving group he had created.

He thought immediatly that the ship that was looming down on the docks was going to be robbing the town he had grown up in. And truth be told, he didn't really care. He even smirked at the idea of the villagers terrified screams. Slightly strange since he was only gone for only about a week at that time. He stared at the pirates in admiration, eyes gleaming as he daydreamed about what he could be. He was only 14 when that happened, But was angry when he realized that the men were not going to pillage and murder, but pay for all of their drinks today. They had just gone through a large heist, and had so much money they nearly didn't know what to do with it all.

But Gan Ning was infuriated at this. They were pirates! They were the kings of the seas! The masters of the blade, and marauders! If he were in their position, he would be a much better pirate than they are. He would never let a chance like this go away. They are all so lazy and don't bother to do anything other than sit around and farm the tiny pieces of land they had. If he were here, he would make sure to give his father an especially cruel death.

So he had decided to wait on their ship and just sit there trying to keep there until they returned to their ships. There were about five of them. Nearly 350 people in the group of pirates. But after waiting for what seemed like forever. (It was actually only about an hour.) He went to the local house that served up orders of rum and sake. Sure enough, the pirates were there. Luckily his father was not. And he barged in angrily. Making sure to slam the door against the wall as loud as he could.

Sure enough, the pirates looked over at him, glares, drunken gazes, and amused looks. There was an angry yell from the woman in the back, the owner of the house. "Hey! Gan Ning, get out of here!" She yelled at the taller than normal boy. But the brown haired boy just rolled his eyes and glare at the gruff and slightly smelly men in front of him.

"Why the hell ain't you guys pillaging and stealing huh?!" He asks, pointing at them with a nearly shaking arm and anger clear in his face. "You're supposed to be pirates ain't ya?!" But the men rolled their eyes, either that or, like the most of the pirates looked at him in annoyance.

"What are you talkin' bout kid?" The leader asks, getting up from his chair, towering about two feet above the just teenage boy. But Gan Ning didn't seem intimidated at all. Very strange for the bearded man. "Are you insane?"

"No!" He yells, glaring at the taller man, flicking his hair that, much to his dislike, was cleanly cut into bangs and spikes. "YOU. ARE. PIRATES!" He shrieks at them in a voice that only recently started to crack with puberty, becoming high and grating. "Ya gotta kill and main!"

"Kid, we got all the money we need now." The first mate says with a hand held up a bit defensively. The child was now starting to scare them a bit. "We gotta play it cool for now. So we don't get caught."

"You gotta keep up the reputation! You need to make them fear you!" He yells, not giving up with his strange unexplained anger. "If you keep it up they'll leave you alone, they'll give you whatever you want!"

"I doesn't work that-." Another pirate says, standing from his own seat, but being cut off by the teenager that was nearly as tall as him already...launching his fist into the skinny mans cheek. Immediatly the crew launches up, hands on hilts and bows. Some were pointed at the boy. But their captain cuts their angry ramblings.

"You got spirit kid." He says with a smirk, putting a hand up to still his lower down members. "Almost seems as though you want to join us hm?"

"Ning!" The woman shrieks in terror from the back. "Get back here now!"

"Damn right!" He says, crossing his arms over his chest, puffing it out a lot in pride. "And you better believe i'd do it better than any of you!"

"So you truly do want to come with us?" The captain says with a smirk again on his bearded face. "Prove it then kid. Prove that you could do the job good."

"Proof?" He asks, glaring at the much larger grown man. "The hell do you want me to do for proof?!" Then he screams in anger, grabbing the sword from the captains own sheath, somehow managing to push the huge man to the side, and facing the shocked woman with the sword drawn and in his right hand, pointing straight at her. "I'll show you some damn proof!"

The woman yells, seemingly trying to convince the infuriated boy to stop, running past him as fast as she can, only to be stopped by him grabbing her black hair that was put up in a bun. He brings the sword up so fast its a blur, not bothering with any last words to her, or any apologies. "Ya happy now hm?" He asks, arching an eyebrow and handing the blade back to the captain with a huffy look.

"You just killed a WOMAN." The captain says, almost mad at the young man for harming the woman he didn't know, or intend to do any damage to when he came in here.

"So?" Gan Ning says with a snort. Turning his head away from the woman he had hated. "She could have defended herself just as easily as any man." He says, spitting on the woman, now with a large gash across her pale throat. "Besides, she thought she was better than me."

"HAHAH!" The captain roars in laughter, having to put a hand on his side to steady himself. "Ya know what kid, you've earned your stay." He says, patting the shorter boy on the shoulder. "Might as well loot this pub since we got nothing better to do." He says, thrusting his fist into the air, the pirates around him cheering at the thought of taking what is not theirs.

And so Gan Ning left with the pirates. They gave him a knife and bow, and told him to keep up. That was all they did to prepare him for the first theft they were going for. Ransoming a small town for their freedom. They were actually inland a little bit, and so since they didn't have the money to get everyone a horse then and there, and the fact that the horses would only be for then, and they didn't want to leave a track of crime (Much to Gan Ning's displeasure). But, they were walking along a small dirt road, chatting lightly and pushing each other playfully. Despite what people think, you cannot sail with someone for 5 years and not start to enjoy their company. But Gan Ning stayed in the back fiddling with an arrow. Partially because his legs weren't as long and he couldn't keep up, and partially because he was not looking to make friends with them, at least, not until he knew that they could fight, and they weren't all complete wimps.

He got his proof when they reached the town, it was a tiny, peaceful looking town, and didn't look well prepared at all for an attack by pirates. Gan Ning smirked. He couldn't wait to wreak havic on all the innocent townspeople in their paddy fields. It was his dream, at least. Until he heard their screams from the shock of having their friends and family being cut down. It was then that Gan Ning froze. His hands trembled, and he suddenly felt remorse for killing the kind old lady in the bar. He suddenly realized that she was not stopping him from stealing because she hated him. She did not stop him from starting those fights because she wanted him to seem weak. She was doing it because she was like a kind grandmother to the entire village. She was doing it because, in him, she saw her late son. A man who ran of to join the military and never returned, slain in a fight against Wei.

And so as he stood there, Gan Ning regretted taking the life of a woman who simply didn't tell him why she was doing what she did. But he was brought out of his sadness by a deep voice speaking to him from his side. "Hey kid." One of the pirates said, he was one of the kinder ones. With light brown hair, and dark eyes. "Whats wrong? You seemed so eager just a few minutes ago."

Gan Ning gives a small sniff, and wipes his long sleeve across his eyes. "Nothings wrong. Lets just get down there already." He says, running down as fast as he can. No matter what he did before, he has a reputation now, and he has to keep it up. At least, thats how he saw it. He ran past the streets, and nearly ran right into the captain who was basically choking a young man.

"Hey kid, take care a this one will ya?" He says, throwing the man into Gan Ning, who angrily shoves him of so he falls to the ground. "I gotta go get some of the loot in the houses, make sure they didn't miss anything."

Gan Ning suddenly huffs a little, rolling his eyes and trying to seem nonchalant. "Ya know, I have a name. Gan Ning. Remember it kay?" He says, crossing his arms and looking at the captain huffily.

"And I have a name too brat." The captain says, grabbing Gan Ning's hair and wrenching his head up painfully, the man on the ground looking on in a little bit of shock. "And you better never forget it. Li Sho. I'll let it go this once since you're new here. Now get to it GAN NING." He says, throwing the younger onto the ground much like he did with the man now next to Gan Ning.

After Captain Sho leaves, Gan Ning turns his glare to the man on the ground. Who flinches and attempts to crawl away. Finding major difficulty due to the leg Sho had broken. Gan Ning gets up, and follows him. Drawing his sword out of its sheath. But as soon as they reach an alley where none of the others are in, Gan Ning stabs the sword into the ground. "Give me all your coins." He says, holding out a hand to take whatever the man has on him. The man shakily reaches into his pocket, trembling so bad he drops a few before they reach his hand. Immediatly, Gan Ning picks them all up, putting them into a small pouch on his waist, and then turns away from the man on the ground, taking his sword from the ground, wiping pieces of dirt and dust off of it. "I never saw you. Leave NOW." He says, and walks away. Leaving a very shocked man sitting on the ground with his leg at an odd angle.

When Gan Ning gets out from the alley, wiping off his blade, all the pirates assume the 'best', and motion for him to come over. "Come on Ning!" The man from earlier yells, waving his hand in the air. "We're done here! Lets get a move on!" Gan Ning nods, and dashes of to join them, having to run at top speed to catch up.

When he catches up to them, a tall man beside him whistles in a bit of admiration. He places his hand on the kids shoulder a bit too hard. "Damn kid, you're fast for your age huh?" He says, nearly having to drag the panting boy along with him.

"You got it!" Gan Ning says, pointing a thumb to his chest. "Cause i'm Gan Ning! The best!" Then he bends over, putting his hands on his knees and still trying to catch his breath after running through the entire town in about 20 seconds.

The man chuckles, and pats Gan Ning on the shoulder again. "Sure kid. But make sure you get better over time, else the best is gonna fall behind." He says, laughing and going ahead, happily walking the half li to return to the ship.

A/N

Once again, sorry for the crappy text in the beginning. I won't let it happen again. By the way, I will be using the chinese units of measurement from that time. one Chi is the smallest, one Bu is circe 6 Chi, and one Li is about 425 Bu. Thank you very much from your time, and I hoped you enjoyed it this time!


End file.
